Twilight Snippets
by Edward'sPianoGirl
Summary: A collection of moments in the Twilight Series from other characters' points of view. I do not own Twilight. My first fanfic, so please read and review.
1. Party  Rosalie

-1**This is my first fanfic, so everyone please review. If I'm horrible, tell me. **

**This fan fiction is a group of snippets from the Twilight Series. They are from other characters' points of views. This chapter is Bella's birthday party from Rosalie's point of view. **

Party - Rosalie

I waited in my house for the arrival of my brother and his girlfriend. I was in a room surrounded by some of the finest decorations I had ever seen. Alice had had roses overflowing from crystal bowls on every available surface. She had roses shipped from a famous florist in Oregon. "The best of the best," she had said.

These flamboyant flowers were fit for a deserving event, like my wedding, but not for a little girl's birthday party! What was Alice thinking?! Isabella even _told_ Alice she didn't want a party of presents. I wasn't one to go against the wishes of others.

Just then I heard that awful, horrid truck pull up. I hated trucks.

I heard murmurs of excitement coming from my family. Alice started to bounce up and down.

"I hope she doesn't make a fuss…," Alice muttered to herself.

Edward and Bella opened the door. Even though Edward and I had never really gotten along, I was so happy to see him. I wasn't happy enough to smile, but I was happy.

Bella had that permanent red stain on her face, just as usual. I saw Edward send death rays at me with his eyes. Whoops.

"You haven't changed at all," Emmett said. "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always." I hated it when he acted like he was amused by her. As if he was amused by a girl like _Bella_. Ha!

"Thanks a lot, Emmett," _she _responded.

Emmett chuckled. "I have to … step out for a second. Don't do anything funny while I'm gone."

"I'll try," she said. I could tell she was uncomfortable. I loved Emmett with all my heart, but I hated when he said awkward things to others. It was embarrassing.

After a small argument with Alice, Bella opened her gift. It was from Emmett, Jasper, and me. After I refused to sign the tag, Emmett had forged my signature perfectly onto the tag so poor, sweet Bella would not be sad or disappointed. She opened the empty box. Alice had insisted that Emmett install it so Bella could not return it to the company.

She made the most hilarious face when she tried to make sense of the numbers on the box. When she saw that the box was indeed empty, she said, "Um… thanks." I smiled. I had wanted to keep myself from smiling. I wanted Edward to know that I did not want to be here. I just couldn't help it! Humans could be so stupid sometimes. And the way she tried to still seem polite was so funny. I quickly composed my face.

I could see Bella smiling ear to ear at me. Her unattractive, disproportionate face looked a little better when she smiled.

After Edward assured Bella that he spent no money on her gift, she opened it. Just then, the floral smell of her blood filled the room. Jasper lunged at Bella so quickly that even Edward barely had time to react.

"No!" Edward shouted as he hurled himself between Jasper and Bella. Bella fell to the floor, shattering all Alice's hard work. Then, the smell of the blood became so strong it took me by surprise. I quickly composed myself. _Why would I want to drink Bella's blood? _I kept telling myself.

As I looked at Bella's pained expression, I felt a sudden pang of compassion. I would never have wanted my birthday party to end like this.

I saw Emmett pin Jasper against the wall. Carlisle told us to get Jasper outside into the fresh air. Despite my sympathy for Bella, I knew something like this would happen. I had told Edward many times that Bella was not good for us. I struggled to get Jasper outside, but every time his teeth came near my head, a leaned away. I was NOT going to ruin my flawless skin for a human.

I heard Esme say a very ashamed apology to Bella as she followed us out into the yard. Jasper's eyes looked normal now, and he broke free from our grasp and ran around the house towards the woods.

"Oh, well," I said as I took out a comb and fixed my hair in the reflection of Bella's truck.


	2. Ballet Studio  Edward

-1**This chapter is from Edward's point of view. It is the scene in the ballet studio. Tell me what you think. PLEASE!**

How much longer could it take?! We'd been driving in this damn car for at least ten minutes! I heard Jasper let out a breath of air in exasperation.

_UGH! There he goes again. He just can't control himself, can he?_

He was obviously exasperated with my anger. I turned around and gave him a fierce glare. He retracted. He had his arm around Alice. Emmett was sitting beside them. I probably hurt his feelings. I didn't care.

The one thing I cared about right now was searching for a certain vampire who just happens to be a cunning tracker. All because of me. She thought she was saving me some burden. However, the burden she put on me in replacement was ten times worse. No, a thousand times worse.

She was dead or wounded badly. For the past ten minutes, I had been praying. I had prayed so hard that, if I was a human, beads of sweat would have been rolling off my forehead.

_Please, God, please let her be alive. I should have never allowed myself into her life. I should have never interfered. _

_Please, just give me one more chance. If anything I do ever puts her in harm's way ever again, I promise I will leave her alone. I promise._

It was quite ironic, really. A vampire praying. Ha. But I had to. There was nothing else I _could _do.

A few months ago, I would have never imagined myself feeling towards anyone what I feel towards Bella. I was so obsessed with her that my family had called me sick. I was sick. Lovesick. I couldn't bear to live without her.

Then, a frightening thought passed through my head. _What if she _was_ dead? _I would have to die. There would be no way to live. To move past the overwhelming pain and live my life.

But how would a vampire kill themselves? Ah, the Volturi. Of course. They would kill me the minute I drew attention to myself. They could not have their precious little town ruined. A plan B. Perfect.

Carlisle interrupted my thoughts.

_Edward, we're getting close. Prepare yourself for the outcome of this situation._

"I know, Carlisle." _Already done._

I took a minute to listen in on my family's thoughts.

_Oh, God. Bella. She can't be dead. I would have seen it. I would have seen it. _Alice. Alice was the closest person to Bella in my family other than myself. She surely did not want Bella to die.

_I hope Bella is okay. I know how much she means to Edward. I see the difference every day. He's happier, he hunts more… and oh! He definitely plays the piano more. _Jasper.

_When I find that James guy, I'm gonna finish him off fast, but inflicting the most pain as is possible. No one hurts MY family. _Emmett then thought of a series of fighting moves.

I saw the ballet studio down the street. I unlocked the door and jumped out. I ran full speed to the door. I heard a crash and could smell Bella's blood. I held my breath. A few seconds later, I opened the door of that Godforsaken ballet studio. Bella, my Bella, was lying limp on the floor. I roared with fury. How dare he!

Emmett and Jasper were right behind me. They seized James and began to destroy him.

I immediately went into a panic. I sped towards Bella. As I looked at her, I didn't know what to do. MY breath was shaking. I didn't want to touch her because I was afraid that she would fall apart under my grip.

"**Oh no, Bella, no! Bella please, Bella listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" **She wasn't responding. Unconscious. I was going to lose my mind. All because of me. She needed care, and quick.

"**Carlisle!," **I called in desperation. Carlisle ran to me and pressed on one of her many gashes. Bella cried out in pain.

"**Bella!" **This was the last thing I had ever wanted to happen. I heard as if from a distance Carlisle say that Bella's wound wasn't deep, but that her leg was broken. I was furious. That filthy monster!

I heard Bella mumble something. I couldn't understand her, even with my enhanced hearing.

"**Bella you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you."**

"**Edward,"** she said. She was beautiful even when she was covered in blood.

"**Yes, I'm here." **Anything I could do for her I would do.

"**It hurts,"** she whimpered. I wanted to hurt so badly. I wanted pain to consume me for the rest of eternity. That's what I deserved.

"**I know, Bella, I know - can't you do anything?" **I begged.

_Edward, I don't know if she'll make it. Please don't do anything rash._** "My bag, please… hold your breath, Alice, it will help."**

"**Alice?"** my angel moaned.

"**She's here; she knew where to find you." **Thank God for Alice. Thank God for her ability.

"**My hand hurts."**

"**I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop.**

"**My hand is burning!" **she howled. Why, out of all her wounds, would she mention her hand? She was in hysterics. She didn't know what she was talking about.

"**Bella?" **I was panicked. What could I do to stop her pain?

"**The fire! Someone stop the fire!"** she was screaming now.

"**Carlisle! Her hand!" **I needed to do something to make her stop screaming.

"**He bit her." **My world seemed to come to an end. This was worse than anything that could possibly exist. I had to catch my breath.

It was then that Alice decided to step in. **"Edward, you have to do it."** She approached Bella. I wiped away the tears of pain from Bella's eyes. I had caused her so much pain. So much pain that no one should ever have to suffer that kind of pain. I couldn't allow myself to cause her any more. No matter how much I wanted her with me.

"**No!"**

"**Alice,"** Bella groaned.

"**There may be a chance," **Carlisle said cautiously. No matter what the price, I would pay it.

"**What?" **He told me that I could try to suck the venom out. I don't know if I could afford that price.

"**Will that work?" **Alice doubted.

"**I don't know, but we have to hurry."**

"**Carlisle, I - I don't know if I can do that." **Agony ripped through my body. I would surely kill her.

"**It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand."**

I heard Bella scream my name. I made my decision, then. I had to do whatever I possibly could to help her live a normal life. She would NOT die for me.

"**Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late." **I locked Bella's hand in place and bent over her and put my lips on her wound. Her blood was absolutely… there was no word for it. _Just a little more. Just a small bit more and I will be satisfied. _I realized that I would never be satisfied and I forced by mouth away from her. I did it. I completed the impossible.

"**Stay, Edward, stay with me."**

"**I will!" **I said. My voice was rough. Bella would fall asleep any second. I could see that she was slipping into unconsciousness. I remember telling Carlisle that her blood was clean, and Carlisle asking Bella about the "fire," but it was all a blur.

"**Thank you, Edward."**

"**I love you,"** I said, in all sincerity.

"**I know." **I laughed, but the sound was weak and shaky.

Then, Carlisle started troubling Bella with her mother. I made a look at Carlisle. All I remember after that was carrying my Bella in my arms to the car.

"**Sleep now, Bella."**


	3. When Edward Left Bella Alice

-1**This chapter is Alice musing about what it was like after Edward left Bella. Takes place in New Moon.**

I sat in our house with Jasper. We were laying on our elegant sofa admiring the scenic Alaskan view we could see through our window. It was a shame that such a gorgeous house like ours should be wasted on people who were almost never around to see it. Really, the only person who was constantly around to appreciate our new house was Rosalie. Sometimes, she would even come here without Emmett.

No one liked to be in this house anymore. Esme hated to see her children so upset. Of course, she didn't blame us. How could she blame us for being sad about losing our almost-sister? She always was out hunting or doing something to keep her mind off Edward and Bella. Carlisle, as expected, accompanied her on all of these trips.

It was no secret that Emmett's closest family-member was Edward. Even though they got into countless arguments and were each other's most threatening competition, it was all in fun. Emmett couldn't stand to be with his family and have Edward missing. Emmett's usually light and fun personality completely disappeared after Edward, well, single-handedly destroyed his life.

Every time Edward checked in, I reminded him that it wasn't too late to reverse his severe lack of judgment. That's when he would hang up the phone. After a while, he stopped answering his phone altogether. The last time he called had been three months ago.

I hated seeing Edward like this. I could see that everyone felt the same way - even Rosalie. Jasper was always letting off depression and sorrow. Emmett was morose. Rosalie was glum and couldn't stand sitting around waiting for something to happen. And me? Well, I missed everything. I missed Bella, my best friend and sister. I missed how we all used to be a family. I missed seeing Esme and Carlisle. But most of all, I missed my brother. I missed the piano. I missed seeing the unmistakable glint of joy in his eyes when he looked at Bella.

And here, in Jasper's arms, looking out the window, I could picture it so clearly. Bella, blushing, probably, and Edward reaching his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer. I felt like I could see the change in him more than anyone.

I remember how he was before Bella came along. I could see how he hid his loneliness every time Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I wanted to go out together. He was always looking for _something_ to do. He would do work with Esme to help decorate the house. He would offer to Carlisle to help him out in whatever current hospital he was working at. He played games with Emmett to pass time. I would say that his most efficient pastime was music - playing it or listening to it. He always was desperately searching ways to pass each minute, let alone each day.

My whole family saw a fierce display of Edward's attachment to Bella in the Spring of last year. When he was away from Bella, he could not stop thinking about her. He couldn't get her out of his mind. I will never forget the look in his eyes when he saw Bella, bleeding and broken, on the floor of that wretched ballet studio. We had all been so scared. Jasper was even able to resist her blood. Even if Edward didn't want to change Bella, I had been prepared to do what I needed to do. I was still prepared to do what I needed to do. If I felt like I absolutely needed to change Bella into one of us, I would follow my instincts.

Edward and Bella just belonged together. There was nothing either of them could do about it.

And I knew that somehow, someday, they would be reunited, whether on this world or not.


	4. Fight Edward

-1**This chapter is the fight with Victoria from Edward's point of view. Tell me what you think! **

This was it. I set Bella carefully but swiftly against the cliff face at the clearing. Then, I took a protective stance in front of her. As I'd discovered about 30 seconds ago, I didn't know half as much as I thought about her intelligence and perfect planning. Bella was only a few inches from my back; that way, no one could come between us.

I immediately began making plans, but found I had too many questions for plans. How long will it take for Victoria to come into sight? Would there be enough time to run Bella to Alice and Carlisle? And if there was enough time, what would I do when Victoria caught up to us? And if she decided not to come after Bella, when would she strike again? The stress was too much. There was no way I could answer any of these questions. Not enough time. _Dammit_. I had tried so hard to avoid this. I accepted that I was going to have to face her. I also reminded myself that I was fighting for the both of us. If I lost, Bella died. There wasn't even a comfort in dying. There wouldn't even be hope for Bella.

This kind of situation was sickeningly familiar: me, the deadly vampire protecting vulnerable, sweet, innocent Bella who was standing on the sidelines trying to find a miniscule way to help. I always felt so awful every time Bella saw me in my… element. She always had the same look in her eyes. I could see the fear in them, but also the defiance of trying to mask it.

I reached my mind out to hear Victoria's voice.

_He will surely not be surprised when I see him. James' little future-predictor will probably have told him already… Yes, Riley! Ugh! Of course it's okay to think. His mind reading abilities don't reach this far out. _

New information. Always a plus. Apparently, she wasn't alone. I began to concentrate on the second's thoughts.

_Why does Victoria want to kill this girl? What has she ever done to her?_ This guy had some sense. I could probably convince him to go against her. But I'm not depending on it. _But, I'll do whatever she wants. I love her- beautiful, mysterious… but not afraid to berak the rules. _Nevermind. I don't think that I could convince him to go against her on my best day. For, after that, I saw a variety of images involving Victoria obviously trying to seduce Riley. My plans were crushed.

"Who," Bella whispered. Her voice was hoarse. Yes, she was definitely terrified.

"Victoria. She's not alone. She crossed my scent, following the newborns in to watch - she never meant to fight with them. She made a spur-of-the-moment descision to find me, guessing that you would be wherever I was. She was right. You were right. It was always Victoria." I should have listened from the beginning. I should have _realized_ from the beginning. It just went to show how little faith I put in my family.

A strange look of relief passed across her face. Relief? But I had no time to think about it. Victoria would enter the clearing in a matter of seconds. I could see her, and she could see me. Her abnormally small lips were pressed together in a grimace. She vaguely reminded me of the nuns that worked in Catholic schools. I saw Bella turn towards Victoria. Now Victoria could see her. I could hear a werewolf howl, but I wasn't sure which one. Bella's heart was certainly not beating out its usual pitter-patter. Her heart beat furiously. I could see the blood pumping violently in the veins on her neck.

Victoria was furious. I could tell by her thoughts and expression. She was also determined. Her fury would show in her fighting. I was not sure I could carry Bella safe out of the clearing. I resorted to persuading the boy. I felt sympathy for this boy - just another victim of Victoria, the liar.

"Riley," I spoke calmly. God, I sounded like I was begging. Well, I was. In response, his eyes widened.

_How does he know my name? Oh, yeah. Victoria told me about his mind games._

I then began to explain the extent of Victoria's lying. Riley's thoughts were jumbled and confused.

_Can this be true? Victoria wouldn't betray me in such ways. Yes, she lied to the others in the clearing, but she did what she had to do for us to be together. I respect her for that. What is this? James? I looked at Victoria in a panic. I had suspected she was a fake. _

I didn't want this boy to die for Victoria. I continued my persuasion. I wished everyone was as easy as Bella. But when he looked to Victoria for reassurance, he was hopelessly convinced of her "love" for him.

Just then, I heard the thoughts of Seth. He was running towards the clearing.

_Edward, I'll take Seth. You'll take Victoria. We're friends. I'm not going to leave you to fight them alone._

I wanted to smile, but I couldn't give anything away. Seth bolted into the clearing and immediately tackled Riley. I saw a finger separate… then a hand…

I stole a fleeting glance at Bella. It was so fast that I don't even think she noticed. She was fine - so far.

"No!" Victoria wailed. She did not incorporate Seth into her plan. Finally! Something working towards me! I watched her with extreme care. I started to block the path between her and Bella.

"No." She said it with clenched teeth this time.

I could hear Seth faking wounds in the background.

Victoria made a move towards Bella. I shadowed it instantaneously with quick footwork. She drew back. She would not be touched by me. She would escape if necessary. I could see her every move inside her head. Seth moved toward me.

_I wonder if I could persuade like he did to Riley. _

"No, he won't turn on me."

_But, he's a werewolf!_

"You provided us with a common enemy. You allied us. Look more closely, Victoria. Is he really so much like the monster James tracked across Siberia?"

"Not the same? Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible," I quickly edited my statement, "except what you want. You'll never touch her." I hoped to God she wouldn't.

Soon, we were closed in on each other. Every time she made a move, I was already a step ahead of her. After a few minutes, we were both going faster.

Then, Seth was thrown into the rock. It shattered. I turned to see if Bella was okay. A piece of rock slid down her arm and she grabbed it.

_Oh my God._

The story. The third wife. I could see a dazed look on her face. She tried to follow my movements with Victoria (which were now triple the speed of when we started.), but I could see her eyes blurring. They were too fast for her.

She was either going to pass out or kill herself. I saw her pull back her sweater and set the pointed end of the rock on her skin. What was she doing?! She took a deep breath…

Victoria's head flashed up towards Bella. I sighed in exasperation. I took the moment to throw Victoria against a tree. I then moved to Riley and tore off his arms. He roared in pain.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Victoria smile. She crouched and pounced towards Bella. I took Riley's right arm and hurled it as hard as I possibly could towards Victoria.

It threw her into a tree. I could see that she was crouched again, but I was prepared this time. I could hear Riley in the background. He was finished. Victoria realized she was alone and ran like a scared rabbit towards the trees.

"No. Stay just a little longer."

She ran in a last desperate attempt to the woods. I caught up to her quickly and easily. I rested my jaw on he neck and bit down hard. Her head detached.

It was over.

Seth and I started gathering the body parts. I did not even look at Bella. I couldn't. I didn't want to see the hate and disgust written on her face. She did not come to me and I did not go to her. After Seth and I finished gathering and burning the pieces, I finally looked up. I was cautious: What would she think of me. Would she take me back?

She had a look that shot pain through my chest. She was bewildered and frozen in shock. She was like a deer in the headlights. I approached her very slowly. I didn't want to frighten her.

This was it. Ever since I met her, I knew she would run away one day, screaming all the while.

I saw that she was holding that damned rock.

"Bella, love? Bella, can you drop the rock, please? Carefully. Don't hurt yourself." The rock fell to the ground. I relaxed.

"You don't have to be afraid, Bella. You're safe. I won't hurt you." I began singing it like a montra. The whole time, she stared at me like I was speaking a different language.

Waves of hurt rippled throughout my body. She was disgusted. She saw me as nothing more than a viscious vampire.

Finally, she said something. "Why do you keep saying that? What's wrong? What do you mean?" When she took a step towards me, I leaned back in the slightest bit. When she took another step forward. She tripped and fell into my waiting arms.

Then, suddenly, she was sobbing. She was sobbing _violently_. It absolutely broke my heart.

"Bella, Bella, I'm so sorry. It's over. It's over."

"I'm fine. I'm okay. Just. Freaking out. Give me. A minute."

I clutched her tighter in my arms. I had done all this. I always wanted to make her smile and here she was sobbing uncontrollably. When she stopped crying, she started kissing me - everywhere. She asked me if I was okay. Ha!

"I'm absolutely fine," I said truthfully. Now that I knew she wasn't disgusted, I was perfect!

Victoria was finally defeated, and Bella was here, safe, in my arms. I was more than perfect!


	5. Author's Note

-1**Hey, Everyone. I know it's not a chapter, but I just created a poll on my profile asking which chapter you would like to see next. So… VOTE! NOW! **

**Oh, and I published another story. It's called, A Foreign Matter. Bella is a foreign exchange student and meets a mysterious boy named Edward Cullen… **


	6. AFter Phone Call Edward

-1**Hi, everyone. I'm really sorry it's taken me so long. I've been unbelievably lazy. **

**Anyway, this is right after Edward makes the phone call to Bella's house.**

Charlie was at the funeral. Charlie…at the funeral… No matter how many different ways I mixed the words up, they still didn't make sense.

Then, the truth hit me in a wave of sheer pain, paralyzing my limbs. The phone fell to the attic floor in a dull thud, and I soon followed. My legs curled up in front of my chest, and I was in a fetal position. My fingers unconsciously dug into the musty wood, leaving large indentations.

I couldn't believe this was happening. The only reason I had been able to stay away was because she _lived_. That she still had a chance. Now, I had to live with the haunting memories of her and have no consolence.

I thought I had solved her problems. I thought I had diminished all her oppurtunities to be in danger. I thought I had broken all ties with her that day, in the woods, cleanly, to allow for a quick recovery.

Apparently, not quick enough.

It was then that I realized that all this was my fault.

"Bella…threw herself off a cliff two days ago."

This wasn't an accident. This wasn't some bizarre work of nature. Bella hadn't taken a bad fall, nor had she caught a fatal disease. She _jumped_.

Suddenly, all the torture I had gone through seemed utterly worthless. I had always thought that Bella's mind couldn't comprehend 'forever' the way mine could. And every time she seemed so willing to be changed, to give her life to me, I scoffed at it.

I closed my eyes as another wave of emotion overcame me. Under the wave, I was able to think clearly and remember something…

Bella was in the ballet studio…contingency plans…

The Volturi.

The idea pulled me out of the wave like a life vest. I knew that I deserved all the pain and anguish in the world, but there was know way I could continue like this. I was dysfunctional. Useless. I was no more valuable than a hard, cold stone.

I picked up my cell phone in a flash, and just as I was about to dial the number for the airport, my cell-phone started to vibrate and ring. Alice. Of course she would have seen exactly what I had planned the moment I had planned it.

My decision was made. I couldn't allow time to be wasted by talking to her. She would only try to convince me to stay. I ran out of the building and started running toward the car I had bought here - and dropped the phone in the nearest trash can. When I got to the airport, I realized that I didn't purchase a plane ticket.

I took care of that easily. The flying security wasn't strict here, and I was able to run past security so fast that no one could see me. It was painfully easy to sneak onto the plane, and I took a seat and hoped that it wasn't occupied. I got lucky.

When the plane took off, I began to hear the curious thoughts of humans sitting around me.

_Who is that? He looks tired. Those purple bags under his eyes…_

A small child thought, _What's up with him? He looks like he's had a bad day. _

_What beautiful eyes, but what pain they hold! What troubles him…?_

After a while, I just started tuning everyone out. Then, the real work began. I needed to plan…

**I'll try to update soon. I feel like that was a really stupid ending. Please REVIEW!**


End file.
